


Rest and Recuperation

by BumbleBooty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift for a friend, Post-Surgery, Post-War, Recovery, doped-up drift, get well soon drifty!, removal of war-code, smoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: After a code-removal surgery, Drift is waking up- and his lovers are there to keep him company.





	Rest and Recuperation

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling friend http://driftingstarryskies.tumblr.com !  
> Hope you enjoy!

Drift slowly awoke, the rhythmic beeping of the monitors around him slowly dragging him back to consciousness. His processor was sluggish, fighting dentae and talon against his desire to fully boot up. Part of his processor wondered why it was taking so long, his processor must be damaged... His consciousness tried to activate weapons- pinging back an error code that helped him to wake faster. His audial systems onlined first, a familiar pair of voices welcoming him back. 

"I do not believe it should take this long to reboot...Are you sure he isn't damaged?" 

A snort, and the soft sound of a pat against plating. "He's fine. Civilian code boots faster than Militant code, remember?" 

"Yes... but still...He's been increasing his vitals for over five kilks! He should be  _awake_  by now!" Quiet laughter rang out, and the continuation of the half-panicked voice cut off with a muffled moan. 

"He's been drugged to the pit and back love. He's actually doing a little better than I thought he would." Optics slowly lit, fuzzy with unused and recharge. The image cleared quickly however, revealing Ratchet sitting beside him, holding Perceptor to his chest. 

The scope sagged in the medic's arms, resting his helm against the white shoulder. "I know...I trust our work Ratch. I just worry I didn't..." A soft kiss to the crest of his helm silenced the scope once more, and Ratchet's optics drifted upwards to see the half-online optics and a drugged-up smile. "Well, speak of Unicron."  

Drift chuckled softly, his smile growing more as he tried to speak through a half-booted vocalizer. "-S a purty sighttt ta wake ta..."  

Perceptor immediately perked up, pushing away from Ratchet to Kiss Drift's forehelm softly. "There you are! I was so worried I hadn't rewired the corneal regulator and the external sensory mechanism into the subdural processin-mm!" Drift laughed weakly as a red servo clamped over Perceptor's mouth, yanking him back against the chair. "Primus mech, give him room!" 

Drift grinned, letting his helm flop to the side as his fingers twitched. "Feels strange..."  

Ratchet tilted his helm slightly, his grin sliding a bit. "Strange tingly or strange new?" Drift took a long moment to answer, staring at his hands. They seemed different somehow. "Neeeeeewww."

Ratchet's grin returned, and he leaned forwards to take the ivory servo in his own. "That’s good then. Your frame is registering the lack of code. You'll get used to that." Drift carefully shifted his servo- it was so  _light_  now!- to twine his digits with the medic's. 

It was a long moment before anyone spoke again, and it was Perceptor that broke the silence. "So, how do you feel? In general?" 

Drift thought for a long moment- long enough for Ratchet to glance up to the processing screen- before a brilliant smile lit up the room. "Feel like _me_."

 


End file.
